The present invention relates to a structure of a junction terminal block mainly used for indoor junction and a mounting structure including a substrate for mounting the junction terminal block to a wall member and particularly to a junction terminal block formed of one molded body and a junction terminal block mounting structure by which handling operability in detachably mounting the junction terminal block to the substrate and the wall member is improved.
As well known, as means for joining and connecting a large number of fibers, a mechanism device called a so-called fiber connector formed of a substrate and a wall member disposed at a junction and a fiber connector member having a socket body detachably mounted to the substrate and the wall member has been developed and provided, for example.
The above prior-art fiber connector device is for joining and connecting the large number of fibers and used by mounting a large number of fiber connector members to the substrate and the wall member such that the fiber connector members are standing close together in a normal design. For example, if fiber connector plugs are partially attached to and detached from the socket bodies of the fiber connector members for maintenance, the device has to be formed such that the target fiber connector members can be withdrawn from the substrate and the wall member.
On the above condition, the prior-art fiber connector device has to be formed of a large number of constituting members as shown in FIG. 11 and has many problems such as a great increase in manufacturing cost, a complicated assembly operation of the respective constituting members, difficulty in disposing the substrate and the wall member, and complicated attaching and detaching operations of the fiber connector member to and from the substrate and the wall member.
In other words, the prior-art fiber connector device 51 shown in FIG. 11 is formed of a combination of the substrate 52 as a base for mounting, a plurality of wall members 53 standing at regular intervals D and in parallel with one another on one face 52a of the substrate 52, fiber connector members 55 mounted between the wall members 53, 53 through guide rail portions 54, 54 provided to the wall members 53, 53 such that the fiber connector members 55 are detachable in a sliding manner, hook means 56 for disposing the fiber connector members 55 between the wall members 53 and 53, and releasing operation lever means 57 for releasing.
The fiber connector device 51 shown in FIG. 11 is an example of an upper and lower two-level structure in which two fiber connector members 55, 55 can be mounted to upper and lower portions. One fiber connector member 55 has two connector sockets 58, 58 and connector plugs are respectively plugged in the connector sockets 58, 58 from axially back sides of the connector sockets 58, 58 to connect the fibers through the connector plugs. Therefore, in the structure example shown in FIG. 11, four fiber lines can be connected in one unit formed vertically. By laterally combining N units, it is possible to connect a large number of, i.e., 4xc3x97N fiber lines.
The prior-art fiber connector device 51 shown in FIG. 11 is formed of the substrate 52, the plurality of wall member 53, the fiber connector members 55, the hook means 56, and the releasing operation lever means 57 and the hook means 56 is further formed of a hook member, a hook slider member, and a spring member. Therefore, the device 51 requires extremely many constituting members, which results in the great increase in manufacturing cost and complicated assembly and handling.
Moreover, in the prior-art fiber connector device 51 shown in FIG. 11, in operation of repairing a specific failed circuit in maintenance, a releasing operation for releasing the fiber connector member 55 of the specific failed circuit from the substrate and the wall member is extremely complicated.
Therefore, as described above, the present invention provides a structure of a junction terminal block mainly used for indoor junction and a mounting structure including a substrate for mounting the junction terminal block to a wall member and particularly to a junction terminal block formed of one molded body and a junction connecting device by which handling operability in detachably mounting the junction terminal block to the substrate and the wall member is improved.
To achieve the above object, the invention forms a junction connecting device for joining and connecting a large number of connected fiber lines to junction socket members through junction attachment plug members, the device comprising a large number of junction terminal blocks each having at least one socket member and being formed into an integral structure and junction terminal block arranging and supporting means for arranging and supporting the socket members through the junction terminal blocks along first and second direction lines in a matrix shape, wherein the first direction lines out of the respective direction lines of the junction terminal blocks can be moved and fixed to disposed fixed positions and maintenance positions one line at a time by a one-touch operation.
Furthermore, the invention forms a junction connecting device wherein the junction terminal block arranging and supporting means is formed of a substrate having a reference plane and a reference end face and a plurality of wall members standing at regular intervals on the reference plane of the substrate.
Furthermore, the invention forms a junction connecting device wherein the wall member is formed of a first face portion aligned with the reference plane of the substrate, a second face portion in contact with the reference end face of the substrate, and width-direction end faces for defining a pitch width dimension in an arranging direction of the wall members when adjacent wall members are in contact with each other in an adjoining direction.
Furthermore, the invention forms a junction connecting device wherein the wall member includes engaging supporting means having a third face portion orthogonal to the first face portion and positioning, fixing, and supporting the junction terminal block in the disposed fixed position and the maintenance position along the third face portion and guide means for sliding and guiding the junction terminal block from the disposed fixed position to the maintenance position.
Furthermore, the invention forms a junction connecting device for-joining and connecting a large number of connected fiber lines to junction socket members through junction attachment plug members, the device comprising a large number of junction terminal blocks each having at least one socket member and being formed into an integral structure and junction terminal block arranging and supporting means for arranging and supporting the socket members through the junction terminal blocks along first and second direction lines in a matrix shape, wherein the first direction lines out of the respective direction lines of the junction terminal blocks can be moved and fixed to disposed fixed positions and maintenance positions one line at a time by a one-touch operation, the junction terminal block arranging and supporting means is formed of a plurality of wall members standing at regular intervals, the wall member has engaging supporting means including first and second engaging portions for fixing and supporting the junction terminal block in the disposed fixed position and the maintenance position and guide means for sliding and guiding the junction terminal block from the disposed fixed position to the maintenance position, the junction terminal block is formed of a body portion for supporting the socket member, engaging/disengaging operating means connected for a seesaw motion to the body portion through an elastically deformed connecting portion and having a pressing operating portion on one end side and an engaging member to be engaged with the engaging supporting means of the wall member on the other end side, and a guide follower to be engaged for sliding with the guide means of the wall member, and the engaging member of the junction terminal block is released from the first engaging portion of the wall member to slide the junction terminal block and is engaged with the second engaging portion of the wall member by operating the engaging/disengaging operating means of the junction terminal block.
Furthermore, the invention forms a junction connecting device wherein the engaging/disengaging operating means of the junction terminal block is operated to first and second at least two levels of pushed positions on the elastically deformed connecting portion as a fulcrum, the engaging member of the junction terminal block can be released from the first engaging portion of the wall member in the first-level pushed position, and the junction terminal block can be released from the wall member in the second-level pushed position.
Furthermore, the invention forms a junction connecting device wherein second elastically deformed means for restricting the first-level pushed position and restoring a pressing operating portion pushed into the second-level pushed position to the first-level pushed position is provided on the pressing operating portion side of the engaging/disengaging operating means of the junction terminal block.